


I'm going to wipe that smile off your face

by Fireyl



Series: Traitor Tommyinnit [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (not too much though), Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Brothers to Enemies, Chaos, Character Death, Crying, Death, Evil Wilbur Soot, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Hatred, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I still like the canon ending though, I'm still in pain, Insane Wilbur Soot, Insanity, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit, get ready for Pain, slightly graphic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireyl/pseuds/Fireyl
Summary: You all wanted the traitor to be Tommy so I provided. Hope you all enjoy this chaos.
Series: Traitor Tommyinnit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147421
Comments: 28
Kudos: 337





	I'm going to wipe that smile off your face

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I spent the last 3 days writing and editing this so I really hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Just a quick note there is violence but it is not super graphic just be warned. 
> 
> Also if the cc dislike this (if by any small chance they find it) it will be removed, I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tubbo awoke with a shock, jolting up as if a pressure that was pushing him into the thin camp bed had been suddenly lifted. His lips were cracked, and his throat felt scorched from dehydration. A shiver ran down his back as an almost overwhelming sense of what could only be called paranoia swept over his body. After a moment of lying still, attempting to let the anxiety ease, his eyes started adjusting to the atmosphere of the tent; only being illuminated by that of a small lantern that sat on top of a makeshift table but even then, he was only able to see his side of the tent due to the timid nature of the flame. The sound of rain could be heard beating against the tent seemingly with no order to its rhythm. Wilbur had said a storm might move in soon, but they had hoped it won’t be while still on the move. As he forced his drowsy body out from under the thin blankets being careful not to wake his friend, even if he could sleep through the rain. He stumbled over to the table in search of his water flask, his fatigued body aching to return to the uneven camp bed. As he grabbed his flask from the table his eyes glossed over some of the papers Tommy had been working on, just scribbles for the most part. Tubbo however, had been documenting their travels as well as keeping inventory, he made sure to keep them ordered and dated to speed things up. Glancing over at his papers something wasn’t right. Although in a pile, neatly placed to one side, the days were muddled; day 2 suddenly jumped to day 5 then today 13. His confusion was cut short by a sudden burst of thunder followed by a sheet of lightning that seemed to snuff out the dim light of the lantern at that moment illuminating the tent as if it were day. The light only lasted for a second before returning to the dim flicker of a single flame, taking one last sip of water he gave in to the nagging urge for sleep and crawled back into his unforgiving bed. However, just before his eyes fell closed another crackle of thunder roared across the sky followed by a sheet of light that displayed Tommy’s bed empty and cold. 

The day was light when Tubbo awoke, his mind now peaceful and sleepy still clinging to the last strings of sleep that wrapped around his mind. Tommy was asleep in his bed with his breathing suggesting he was deep in slumber. Tubbo made his way to his desk to see the papers now once again in perfect order, shaking his head he shrugged it off as a half-asleep dream. As he made his way out of the tent being careful not to let too much natural light in for fear of waking Tommy. Wilbur was sat in the clearing looking out over the horizon while Quackity, Techno, and Fundy were eating some sort of canned food for breakfast together. As Tubbo got closer to Wilbur he became aware of the solemn look that clouded his face deep in thought.

“Hey- hey Wilbur is everything okay?” Tubbo’s voice was still slightly hoarse from sleep but yet a slight fear did lace his voice still.

After what seemed like hours Wilbur gave a short quick answer ‘Yeah, yeah I’m fine,’

An awkward silence fell over the two as it was clear Wilbur was still deep in thought.

“It’s only a few days from here to Manburg if we move quickly, right?” Tubbo’s voice was slightly higher in pitch wanting any sort of emotion from the man he used to know so well now seemingly a husk.  
  
“Yeah probably….” A silence returned after that and just as Tubbo was turning to walk away and towards the others, Wilbur twisted around for the first time today making eye contact with Tubbo “Where’s Tommy?”

Tubbo was taken aback at first before slowly answering “In his tent asleep, why do you ask?”

Wilbur seemed to take a few moments to process what Tubbo had said, before muttering a small “Thank you” and casting his eyes back down to the ground.

A few hours later Tommy finally emerged from his tent, the time now close to midday. Before Tommy could even adjust to the midday heat that suddenly hit him, Wilbur’s voice was heard loud and clear throughout the campsite for the first time today. 

“What the fuck are you playing at?” His voice was littered with spite and venom.

“Wha- what?” Tommy almost half laughed mostly out of confusion with a molecule of fear.

“Tommy, it’s almost midday we should be long gone by now,” Wilbur’s voice still potent his eyes filled with madness and something that can’t be named.

“I’m sorry- I... I didn’t have a good night; you know with the thunder and stuff?” Tommy broke eye contact, his voice weak and close to shaky. Tubbo didn’t think he had ever seen Tommy so distraught and at oversleeping of all things.

Wilbur’s eyes and voice softened slightly at the boy who had followed him through thick and thin. “It’s okay, just pack up your stuff quickly so we don’t lose too much daylight.”

Even though the group had left late they had still made good progress and were edging closer to the borders of Manburg every day. The sky was a thick orange colour as the sunset against the treeline; the group had managed to find a small clearing in the forest which was just the right size to set up camp for the night. Tubbo had tried talking to Tommy, making jokes that would normally get at least some sort of response, but he seemed lost in his head. Never seeming to stay in the moment for long enough to process anything Tubbo was saying. It got to the point where they ended up setting up their tent in a think silence, Tubbo not knowing what to say and Tommy existing purely in his own mind as if constantly processing something.

That night a fight broke out, Tommy had brought Wilbur some sketched out plans for a tactical attack on Dream’s bases which would allow them to spread their resources effectively as well as creating a pincer-like movement. Tubbo had remembered how Tommy had been working on perfecting this plan for days now- almost as long as they had been travelling.

“Tommy this isn’t going to work” Wilbur’s voice cold in nature.

“Wha- why not?” Pure confusion littering his voice.

“Dream wants us to split apart if we do this we play right into his hands, we should focus our attack on the centre, it’s the quickest route in and they won’t expect us to be so direct. If we don’t we appear weak.”

“Wilbur that’s close to suicide, look if we focus our efforts here to begin with then-” Tommy was cut off sharply.

“Tommy look at me, I’m in charge here for a reason if I say something won’t work, or it’s a stupid idea or that we’re not going to do it, we’re not going to do it.”

“But-” 

“No buts that’s final Tommy.”

“ _Fine”_ For the first time in a long time, a hint of anger could be heard in Tommy’s voice.

The following days Tommy grew further away mentally, Tubbo had gotten used to the silence that now suffocated him as they walked closer to Manburg. Every day felt like it was on repeat at the moment. Wake up, make small talk over breakfast with the others, pack up, walk, walk, walk, set up camp, small talk over dinner, take note of inventory and movements, and sleep. While everyday Tommy seemed to be slipping further away from him.

Finally, the outline of Manburg was visible in the clearing, their home within arm’s reach. For the first time in days Tubbo saw a spark light up in Tommy’s eyes, an absolute look of hope consumed his expression. Everyone slept well that night knowing that they were so close, trying to ignore what they all knew was coming for them in the daylight. A war was coming.

That morning everyone had been on edge, none of them wanted to think about what Dream had told them weeks ago. Tubbo had seen it, relationships deteriorating right in front of his eyes, it had even happened to him and Tommy to an extent. He didn’t want to think about the fact that one of his friends, someone he trusted and loved had betrayed them. Everyone seemed to talk in nothing above small murmurs to each other, faces blank letting out small smiles every so often to mask the fear they all felt.

Just as everyone was packing up the last of their supplies Wilbur moved towards the front of the group coming around to face them. “Today is a big day, we either win back our land or...” He trails off as if choosing his next words with potent accuracy. “Point is we need to be strong today, all of us. We need to make sure we take back what is rightfully ours that has been stolen from us, the thing we built on our blood!” He took a moment to scan his audience before continuing “Now if there even is a traitor here if by any chance Dream was telling the truth and not just trying to scatter our thoughts. I politely ask you to step forward nothing will happen I give you my word.”

‘ _Your word means nothing now’ Tommy thought._

No one came forward.

“Fine, you had your chance. Know this if one of you is a traitor, I won’t be as light on you as I was to Eret. I will spend every moment, every breath making sure you get what’s coming to you.” Wilbur looked like he was about to join the group in the packing when suddenly he spoke again “Oh and if by any chance we do lose, know there is a plan B.” The slight laugh and grin he gave after could only be described as manic as a flash of chaos crossed his eyes.

The battle was bloody, both sides were evenly matched but finally, it became clear Dream had the upper hand. Wilbur ordered his men to fall back and regroup close to the treeline which would act as a small form of cover for a short time.

“We need some sort of plan, attacking head-on is close to suicide,” Wilbur muttered, dried blood covering the tips of his fingers as well as a small patch of his forehead.

No one spoke up, everyone seemingly too concealed or trying to come to terms with what faced them when they left the treeline.

“We have to be strong for L’Manburg.” Tubbo spoke. “There has to be something we can do?” A hint of worry smothering his words.

“There is one thing,” Wilbur said his voice becoming wild and almost distorted. “I still have the TNT running rings around L’Manburg, all I have to do is press one button – Plan B, one press and it’s all over we can stop fighting.” Everyone knew this was always what he had meant by ‘plan b’ but no one truly thought Wilbur was serious until this moment.

The silence seemed all-encompassing.

“There’s another way. A way we can win and still have L’Manburg” Tommy spoke for the first time in what felt like days to most of the group.

“Why bother, the land that we built has been ruined, it’s changed, Tommy.” Wilbur hissed.

“Wilbur please, I’ve followed you for so long if this plan goes wrong, I’ll let you in act plan B but the reason we’re here is to try and regain L’Manburg not to blow it up before we’ve tried.” Tommy’s voice practically begging Wilbur.

Wilbur’s expression softened, for a short time returning to the man he was before. The flashes of the old him were becoming more constant as if the chaos was fading from behind his eyes with the idea of regaining L’Manburg.

“Okay, I trust you, Tommy.” A small smile lining his lips as a father would when talking to a son.

Tommy split the group in half one side being led by Wilbur the other by Tubbo. He instructed them on the pincer movement he had come up with before and with the help of Tubbo’s detailed maps of the base he was able to construct a route that would lead them right to the centre and act to overwhelm the enemy forces while he would use the tunnels that ran under L’Manburg to move between the two groups. Everyone listened intently and was given their job if the plan went perfectly the group could have an actual shot at regaining their nation.

The two groups headed out in opposite directions Tommy by Tubbo’s side. The group moved in almost perfect silence making their way carefully around the borders of the treeline and slipping down into the valley Manburg was situated in. Tubbo glanced over at his friend, his face was hard and uncaring. The kind of look when one is deep in thought and yet has a clear mind. They reached the border of Manburg which was where Tommy had told them earlier that he would part ways to meet back up with Wilbur’s group who would already be situated deeper inside the city.

As Tommy turned to leave Tubbo called out to him “Good luck out there man and stay safe.” Tubbo’s voice was full of concern and worry but also dabs of hope. Something flickered in Tommy’s eyes something new and yet old and so familiar; before his gaze quickly fell to the ground and soon returned to their cold blue, the life and colour seeming to of faded long ago.

“I’ll see you soon.” His words were ones of reassurance, but for the first time in a long time, Tubbo didn’t know what of.

Tommy went back and forth between the two groups each time he returned he seemed flightier, less cold and concerned as if almost excited in some way. However, a few hours in Wilbur’s group was waiting for Tommy to return for all the other small meetings he had met them exactly on the time marker however, he was now five minutes late and Wilbur was growing concerned. Five minutes was a long time in a war. Wilbur did know the plan of the next moves he could move forward, what if Tommy was hurt or worse dead? What if something had happened to Tubbo or someone else? The guilt was eating Wilbur alive and for once in the whole journey here the idea of Plan B was completely forgotten. Wilbur knew he wasn’t far from the centre now, he rushed forward with his group behind him; no longer caring of the fact that danger could be around each corner.

The centre was deadly quiet as Wilbur and his group stumbled forward into the clearing. After a few moments, sniffles became audible from behind one of the benches. Wilbur slowly made his way towards the crawled-up figure huddled behind the back of the bench. Tubbo’s body seemed so small, it was wrapped in on itself as if a last-ditch effort to protect himself. “Tubbo? Tubbo what happened?” Wilbur’s voice laced with the first trace of terror in years his eyes frantically searching the boys’ figure for any sign of harm.

It was as if he had lost the ability to speak, he just cried.

“Please Tubbo I need you to talk to me, where is the rest of your group, please Tubbo tell me everyone’s okay.” He gazed as the boy looked up at him, Tubbo’s soft brown eyes were glossy and full of pain before he leaned forward to whisper something under his breath.

“I’m sorry, Wil, we- I should have known if you run now there still might be time to get away before he comes back.” Tubbo’s voice shaky and hurt.

“Who, Tubbo who-” Wilbur was cut short by an all too familiar voice.

“It’s nice of you to finally turn up… took you long enough.” Tommy spat, he stood on top of the presidential stage, staring daggers down at Wilbur. Tommy looked different, he had changed from his shirt and jeans to a white a bloodred suit, but the blazer was replaced with a red cloak, it acted to give him this arura of royalty while a diamond sword was attached at his hip. 

“Tommy? Tommy, what are you doing?” Wilbur spoke with a mixture of confusion and worry.

“What’s it look like Wil? I’ve finally taken your advice.” He spoke with an element of mania that had never coated his voice before in front of Wilbur. Wilbur’s expression morphed into one of horror at the realisation that had hit him. “A long time ago Wil, you said to me, you asked me if we were the bad guys, so that’s all I’m doing Wil filling the role that you always wanted for me.”

The group was so transfixed by the realisation that was now so obvious none of them noticed the ambush that started to surround them from the shadows. Within seconds the group was surrounded with no escape. Horror slowly spread throughout the group not wanting to think of the fate the other half had already faced.

“Wha- why are you doing this?” Wilbur asked, voice weak.

“Why?! Hahaha,” Tommy’s laugh was full of spite, hysteria and what can only be called insanity.’ You want to know why Wilbur?” He left a small pause before speaking again “Go on answer me then.”

“Yes…” Wilbur’s voice trailed off.

Tommy started to make his way down off the stage towards where Wilbur was kneeling in front of his group. “Wilbur, I followed you through thick and thin, we built L’Manburg together, we started a revolution together, we were exiled together, I was your right-hand man and yet… You would never view me as your equal, I was just someone for you to use and then blame when things went wrong. I tried to help you Wil, I truly believed in you. However, it seemed whatever I did would never be right, never be enough for you Wil, I was your right-hand man, yet you favoured everyone else over me, I was thrown out like I was nothing! Do you have any idea how much that hurts to be constantly hated by the one person you thought would always be there for you, the person you trusted to always care for you! But you know what Wil I realised something early on, you would never give up Manburg, but the place we knew will never be the same. It didn’t matter if we won or lost you would have blown it up at the first moment of opportunity. Tell me I’m wrong.”

Wilbur stared at the ground, defeated, he said nothing.

“That’s what I thought.” Tommy’s voice seemed deranged. He wasn’t the same person who had followed him into a battle for freedom all those months ago.

Quiet sobs could still be heard from behind the bench. For the first time since Wilbur arrived Tommy diverted his attention to the crying boy. “Hey Tubbo, why are you crying?” His voice soft but in a certain way that could only be construed as mocking. “Hey, look at me it’s okay.” He crouched down next to his ‘friend’. He slowly started to reach over for his sword being careful not to be too quick as to startle the boy. Tubbo in such a state of delirium that he didn’t even realise what was about to happen. Just as Tommy was unsheathing his sword a flicker of humanity crossed his features. “Hey Tubbo, just close your eyes for me it will be over soon.” Tubbo did as he was asked tears still streaming down his cheeks as he took his last breath before the sword pushed through his chest.

Moments later Tommy stood up from behind the bench, no one completely sure what had happened until they spotted the fresh, thick blood that now coated Tommy’s sword and clothes. And for the first time in Wilbur’s life, he gazed at Tommy not with, hope and love but with dread. Wilbur ran over to where Tommy was standing no longer caring if he would get shot in the process, but when he saw the delicate, lifeless body of his friend he crumpled to the ground again, breaking out into sobs; while Tommy gazed down at the show of affection while his mind started racing _‘even in death he’s the favourite.’ ‘You just murdered your friend.’ ‘God he was weak.’ ‘You promised you would protect him.’ ‘You failed.’ ‘Wilbur will never love you again.’ ‘Wilbur never loved you to begin with.’ ‘Wilbur is weak.’ ‘They mean nothing now.’ ‘You’re finally in control.’ ‘kill them all.’_

“He was weak.’ Tommy spat.

“Do you have no remorse, no love for a person you used to call your brother!” Wilbur shouted at him, tears continuing to cover his rage-filled eyes.

Tommy averted eye contract having nothing left to say, turning his attention to the figures who had emerged on top of the stage.

“Wilbur soot, it’s so nice to see you again after all this time.” Schlatt’s voice was thick with malevolence. “Tommy here was a very useful ally, hell you might have had a shot at winning, too bad you underestimated his talents.” A gleam of pride shrouded Tommy’s face at the praise. While seemingly completely unaffected by what had happened only minutes prior. The one person he said, he promised he would never turn against now dead at his feet with his blood seeping into the other’s skin.

Nothing left to say Wil? I expected more from you, once a great leader reduced to nothing through his own madness.” He paused turning his attention to the rest of the group. “God look at this,” he spoke gesturing to Wilbur’s group that was still surrounded by enemy forces. “You sided with a madman and look where it got you…” Just as he was about to finish, he spotted a particular member in the group now all huddled in trying to protect each other. “Fundy I trusted you, why?” For the first time, Schlatt seemed hurt.

“Schlatt look at yourself, you’re a broken leader. You led this nation into ruin and another war; all that the people wanted was peace and you stripped that idea from us when you chose to exile Wilbur and Tommy when you chose to expand into the lands owned by Dream. You weren’t a leader you were a dictator. At least under Wilbur, there was a sense of security, of companionship. You promised to make a better nation, is this what you call better?” Fundy’s voice was full of emotion as he replied to his former ally.

Tommy rolled his eyes, he had never had companionship at least not from Wilbur, he only looked after himself so now it was time Tommy started doing the same. His eyes wandered back over to where Wilbur was still kneeling next to Tubbo. He was curled in on himself but not in the way one would when in such a deep state of pain no, he was trying to hide his front. That’s when Tommy saw it, just before the purple liquid touched Wilbur’s lips. Within seconds Wilbur had vanished- Tommy’s eyes went wide.

He knew where Wilbur would go, he had nothing left.

Tommy slipped away from the centre unnoticed, everyone still transfixed by Schlatt and Fundy. He started running towards the outskirts, luckily Wilbur had taken him to the cave once when the war for independence for L’Manburg was still raging.

_“Tommy this is where we go if everything goes wrong, no one else knows this exists,” Wilbur spoke as he walked side by side with Tommy towards a small entrance in the side of a hill not that far out of L’Manburg._

_“Why not tell the others?” Tommy questioned._

_Wilbur sighed quietly “Because I don’t know who else I can trust when Eret betrayed us it-” he paused. “It was the last thing I expected and now I don’t know who I can trust, apart from you.”_

_“Wil I-”_

_“There is a reason I made you my right-hand man if everything goes wrong in the end, I need you by my side I trust you.” Tommy fell silent as they entered the cave not quite sure how to reply to his friend._

_After a few moments, Tommy finally spoke: “I trust you too.”_

The entrance was just as Tommy had remembered only now it was dimly lit with a few torches that lined the walls. As he slowly made his way into the small pocket in the cave, he rested his hand on the handle of his sword. When he finally reached the main room, he saw Wilbur standing towards the wall, seemingly undisturbed by Tommy’s presence.

“I thought you’d take longer to find this place,” Wilbur muttered.

“What can I say, I have a good memory.” Tommy shot back; it would have been a joke in normal circumstances by the poison that dripped from his voice suggested differently. Wilbur spun around to face Tommy in the process bringing a small wooden button into Tommy’s line of sight. His eyes went wide with shock and fear. “Wilbur let’s think about this...” His voice losing the confidence it had only moments ago.

Wilbur’s face turned into a smile finally realising he had the upper hand. “Why should I?! Give me one good reason why I should not push this button right now. You’ve taken everything from me. At least now I know why you were always sneaking out in the middle of the night.” Wilbur shot at Tommy.

“Wilbur… please there are still things you can do in this world, good things. If you don’t press the button, I’ll let you go say I killed you to Schlatt you’ll be a free man. Finally, at peace, you can escape all this.” Tommy’s voice edging on begging Wilbur at this point.

“I tried that remember, you were at my side we fought for a free nation together and you turned on me, you turned on Tubbo, you turned on your family. You mean nothing to me.” A streak of pain crossed Tommy’s features as he almost flinched back in on himself.

Wilbur swung around to face the button again. “Wilbur please, you don’t have to do this.” Tommy’s voice shaking, close to crying.

“You didn’t have to murder Tubbo.” He spoke as he pressed the button and closed his eyes accepting his fate.

Seconds passed, but there was no hiss of TNT. Wilbur opened his eyes slowly to realise he was still in one piece while confusion littered his features. He pressed the button again, still, nothing he tried again in one last-ditch effort but still nothing happened. “Wha- How, no, no this should have worked I rigged everything up perfectly.”

“You did, your Redstone wiring is quite impressive,” Tommy spoke, any fraction of emotion that had been lining his voice now completely gone. Wilbur swung around to see Tommy facing him with a malicious smirk on his face. While Wilbur’s was still made up of pure confusion.

“You really thought I wouldn’t know? Hell, you couldn’t shut up about you ‘plan B’ to blow up the whole place.” Wilbur crumpled to his knees; a few silent tears ran down his cheek at knowing he had lost.

After a long moment, Wilbur finally spoke “Why did you side with Schlatt? You say you want to be my equal and yet you choose to work under someone, it makes no sense.” Wilbur sounding timider by the moment.

“Who said anything about working under someone?” Tommy let out a laugh close to psychotic in sound. “Working with Schlatt was just a means to an end Wilbur, I thought you would be the first one to understand that…” Wilbur let a quiet sob as he looked up at Tommy, his eyes full of insanity. “You were right about one thing though… I’ll never be President.” Another grin covered his face as he slowly unsheathed his sword as if trying to draw the moment out and bathe in it. “But I’ll be damn good Emperor.” He spoke his voice dripping with venom and madness, as he raised his sword above his head and watched the warm brown colouring drain from his friends’ eyes and his last breath trickle out of his mouth like treacle.


End file.
